Le Maître placide
by Hisilde
Summary: Usopp n'est pas prêt de retrouver le reste de l'équipage, autant qu'il profite de l'occasion pour découvrir son environnement tout en essayant de ne pas se faire manger . Spoiler sur ce que devient Usopp pendant l'arc de Marinford.


**Titre :** Le Maître placide

**Personnage :** Usopp, un panda

**Rating :** G

**Warnings :** spoiler sur ce que devient Usopp pendant l'arc de Marinford

**Disclaimer :** Usopp ne m'appartient pas, son créateur, c'est Oda.

**Notes :** Ecrit pour 31_jours avec le thème Panda et la contrainte d'un environnement nocturne =)

Allongé sur un tas de feuilles de palmier, Usopp se tournait et se retournait. Il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Depuis qu'il avait atterri sur cette île démentielle, le marchand de sable le boudait. Il devait bien avouer qu'il n'était jamais très rassuré de s'endormir. Et si l'île-plante décidait de le manger pile quand il plongeait dans un sommeil profond ? Non merci. Mais jusqu'à présent, l'angoisse le fatiguait suffisamment pour qu'il s'endorme à chaque fois. Cette nuit-ci, ça ne marchait pas sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Usopp finit par abandonner et se leva.

Le nez en l'air, il observa les alentours : il n'avait encore jamais vu l'île sous un décor nocturne. Oh, il n'en avait jamais ressenti l'envie. Son grand courage lui faisait faux bond depuis deux mois maintenant. Avec un soupir, Usopp exécuta quelques exercices de gymnastique. Il avait pris beaucoup de poids en une fois - fichue île - et il lui fallait perdre son petit ventre s'il voulait courir aussi vite qu'avant. La course était son sport préféré, après tout.

Le grand et fier capitaine Usopp laissa très vite tomber ses flexions, il pesait trop lourd pour ses pauvres jambes plus habituées à courir qu'à soulever des poids que seul Zoro parvenait à bouger (il exagérait à peine). Il posa une main sur son ventre rebondi tout en s'imaginant ce qu'aurait dit Luffy s'il l'avait vu dans cet état - il s'était fait la promesse de ne jamais parler du fâcheux festin à son arrivée sur l'île. Il lui aurait sûrement mis une grande tape dans le dos en lui disant que ça lui arrivait aussi de grossir quand il mangeait un peu de trop. Sauf que Luffy, lui, reprenait sa silhouette habituelle une fois son pantagruélique repas digéré. Usopp étant un garçon normal, il devait se dépenser pour perdre ses kilos en trop. Plus jamais il ne regarderait la nourriture comme avant; tant pis si Sanji le boudait en ne le voyant pas manger à sa faim.

Usopp n'allait pas rester planté là ! Il avait du courage à revendre, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ? Il n'avait encore jamais vu l'île de nuit, c'était l'occasion de se balader pour la découvrir sous un nouvel angle - d'autant plus que, la nuit, les horribles bestioles dorment, probablement. Le pirate n'oublia pas de vérifier ses stocks de billes au tabasco ultra fort, on n'était jamais trop prudent. C'est d'un pas plus ou moins rassuré qu'il s'aventura à travers la végétation luxuriante de l'île-carnivore.

En fait, l'île était plutôt jolie quand on oubliait qu'il s'agissait d'une plante carnivore géante. La lune éclairait joliment les couleurs des plantes aux alentours. Usopp était persuadé qu'il y trouverait de très bonnes matières premières pour ses projectiles. Il était aussi convaincu que quelqu'un ou, pire, quelque chose le suivait. Il fit volte-face le plus vite possible. Mais seule la végétation lui faisait face. Il avança plus prudemment, aux aguets. Il entendait une bête bouger dans les broussailles, elle l'épiait, le suivait, Usopp pouvait le sentir au plus profond de lui-même. Il était traqué. Il aurait mieux fait de se contenter de se tourner et se retourner sur sa paillasse de feuilles de palmier.

Nerveux, Usopp décida de grimper jusqu'au sommet d'un arbre pour avoir une vision plus générale de l'île. Il espérait que l'horrible bête qui l'épiait ne savait pas grimper ou voler. Il eut quelques difficultés à atteindre son but : il était urgent qu'il retrouve sa silhouette d'athlète ou il ne sortirait pas vivant de cet endroit démoniaque. Mais une fois la cime atteinte, il oublia très vite ses soucis : la vue était sublime. Du haut de son palmier, il voyait distinctement la forme de l'île, ou plutôt de la plante, carnivore. Il semblait y en avoir plusieurs, répandues sur les eaux de Grand Line. L'archipel carnivore ! Cela ferait une bonne histoire à faire peur à raconter à Chopper. Et aux autres aussi, mais les autres étaient moins bon public.

Soudain, Usopp se sentit partir en arrière. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner ou de s'agripper à quelque chose de consistant pour ne pas tomber. C'était la bête ! Un cri de bête traquée retentit par-dessus la végétation de l'île. Les yeux fermés, il appréhendait déjà l'horreur de la chute lorsqu'il se sentit pendre dans le vide. Il ouvrit un œil réticent. Devant lui se trouvait un ours, un ours énorme au pelage blanc et noir. Du moins, il pensait qu'il s'agissait d'un ours. L'animal tenait son sac fermement dans sa gueule, l'empêchant ainsi de tomber. Usopp se demanda vaguement si cela ne valait mieux pas de mourir d'une chute plutôt que d'être dévoré tout cru. Voilà une raison supplémentaire de perdre du poids, au moins, il paraîtrait moins appétissant. Il pouvait comprendre un peu la bête, un Usopp bien dodu devait faire saliver.

Mais la bête ne fit rien de cela. Tandis qu'Usopp se rongeait les sangs, le panda - parce qu'il s'agissait bien évidemment d'un panda - descendit calmement du palmier sans se soucier de l'humain gigotant dans le vide pour tenter de s'enfuir. Une fois arrivé au sol, il déposa Usopp sans brusquerie et s'assit sur son séant, observant l'humain devant lui. Il y avait une bonne odeur qui tournait autour de lui, il avait faim. L'odeur appétissante venait du sac. Usopp, lui aussi assis sur son séant, jaugeait le panda d'un œil prudent. L'animal humait l'air avec avidité et ne résista pas longtemps, il s'approcha. La bête craintive qu'était Usopp eut un mouvement de recul. Mais trop tard, le panda avait déjà planté sa truffe contre son sac, cherchant un moyen de l'ouvrir pour en retirer ce qui sentait si bon.

Comprenant enfin les objectifs de l'animal, Usopp ouvrit son sac et farfouilla à l'intérieur. Il en sortit la dernière barre de céréale qui s'y trouvait, la débarrassa de son enveloppe papier et tendit l'aliment au panda d'un air encourageant. Cependant, le panda ne semblait pas plus emballé que ça par la barre de céréale, ce n'était pas ça qui sentait si bon. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de replonger sa truffe dans le sac de l'humain que l'île carnivore décida que l'heure de repas était aussi venue pour elle.

Le sol se souleva brusquement, passant de l'horizontale à la verticale. Usopp percuta le tronc du palmier qu'il avait grimpé un peu plus tôt. Il s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à l'écorce et hurla comme un forcené, comme si crier accentuerait ses chances de survie. A côté de lui, sur un tronc voisin, le panda s'était confortablement installé et attendait patiemment que le phénomène passe. Il ne semblait pas plus perturbé que ça. Usopp le surprit même en train de bailler ! Comment pouvait-il rester aussi calme ?

Bien vite, le sol revint à l'horizontale et Usopp chuta peu gracieusement de son tronc d'arbre. D'un air ennuyé, le panda descendit calmement de son perchoir et revint vers l'humain au sac qui sentait bon. En le voyant aussi placide, le pirate eut un rire nerveux. Mince alors, lui aussi aimerait bien avoir un sang froid pareil. Prit d'une soudaine impulsion, il s'agenouilla devant l'animal et s'inclina.

- S'il te plaît, maître, apprends-moi à paraître aussi calme que toi !

Il n'était pas fou, il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire mieux que paraître calme. Mais rien que le fait de le paraître impressionnera tout l'équipage, héhé. Il avait beaucoup de chance d'être tombé sur un maître pareil. Mais le panda se fichait bien de ce qui lui racontait l'humain - en acceptant l'hypothèse qu'il le comprenait - seule l'odeur du sac avait toute son attention. D'un coup de patte, il parvint à l'ouvrir un peu. Le contenu s'en échappa et il pressa sa truffe sur des petites billes qui roulaient vers lui. C'était ça qui sentait bon !

Usopp écarquilla les yeux de terreur lorsqu'il comprit que le panda allait manger ses billes de tabasco ultra fort. Il tenta bien d'expliquer au panda qu'il ne valait mieux pas pour lui d'en manger mais il était déjà trop tard, il avalait déjà une bonne bouchée de billes. Le panda eut un temps d'arrêt - Usopp pensa qu'il était mort sur le coup - fut prit d'un long frisson ébouriffant son pelage et poussa un grognement satisfait. L'animal s'allongea confortablement au sol. Grogna une seconde fois et posa sa tête contre ses pattes. Maintenant, il était prêt à écouter ce petit humain. S'il lui fournissait ses billes délicieuses, il était prêt à faire semblant de le comprendre. Usopp aurait même parié avoir vu un sourire dans les yeux du panda.

Il eut un autre rire nerveux. Personne ne le croirait lorsqu'il raconterait cette histoire !


End file.
